Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to an improved system for guiding a pleasure craft as it enters the rear end of the framework of a boat trailer or a boat slip or hoist for egress from traveling over the water. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pair of laterally spaced, pole units pivotally mounted on the framework and disposed at the rear entrance of a receiving structure, such as a boat trailer, slip or hoist, with a spring biased cable and pulley unit also mounted on the framework and operable in connection with the pole units to continually bias each pole unit toward the other upon engagement of the craft with either pole unit, whereby counteracting forces are sequentially applied to the craft to force it to the longitudinal center of the trailer, slip or hoist framework as the craft continues to move therein.
Although boat hoists, lifts, docks and other forms of boat slip structures, including pleasure boat trailers, have improved over the years, as the docking of particularly a pleasure craft still depends upon the skill of the individual(s) manning the craft, and as the size or speed of a craft increases, the inertia and the potential for damage or even injury increases.
Damage can occur to either or both the craft or the receiving structure at impact, and it is applicant""s experience that no matter the caution to particularly children in a pleasure craft upon docking, the use of hands and legs to aid in docking is still prevalent, thus increasing the chance of permanent injury.
Various methods have been used in the past to either enhance the safety of a boat hoist, or dock, such as various forms of padding, fenders and the like. Often, old tires and other forms of rubber were used. Various types of stationary and roller-type keel guides on hoists and trailers have been tried. Automatic docking systems involving booms, cables, hooks, V-shaped cushions and like devices attached to the dock have been tried and are illustrative of the prior art. While such devices may be of some aid for their particular purpose, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for docking a pleasure craft in a centered manner within its respective receiving structure such that damage or injury of any kind is minimized, and such that assistance of another individual either on or off the craft is rendered unnecessary.
The present invention is directed to an improved load guide system for docking a pleasure boat or the like by a spring biased boat centering system which is engaged by the boat as it moves into the framework of a receiving structure, whereby the centering system sequentially moves the boat bow and then the craft proper from side to side within the opening of the structure, assuming the craft upon entering is off center, such that the craft becomes centered within the receiving structure framework as it moves fully into the structure, and with the rear of the craft then held in that position by the spring biased arrangement.
When the craft approaches the receiving structure framework from the front, the operator attempts to guide the craft centrally into an opening defined by a pair of stationary members spaced laterally from each other, forming thereby the opening. Should the bow of the craft be off center upon entering the opening, the instant load guide apparatus is engaged initially by the bow of the craft and operates to center the boat within the receiving structure as the craft continues to move further into the load guide system.
The load guide system comprises a pair of upright poles spaced laterally and centrally within the receiving structure opening, their spacing being less than the width of the structure opening, with each pole spaced outwardly from the longitudinal axis of the receiving structure framework an equidistant amount compared to the outward spacing of the other pole from the axis.
A bracket unit pivotally mounts each pole adjacent a respective end of each stationary member, whereby each pole has at least a portion thereof is swingable in a horizontally disposed arc within the opening. Each bracket unit is held initially in a position where its pole is disposed within the opening, for example, within the left side of the opening, such that should the craft be off center toward the left side of the opening, the left pole will be engaged by the craft. As mentioned hereinbefore, the bracket unit, therefore, on the right side of the hoist opening initially holds its pole within the right side of the opening for the same reason.
To initially hold the left and right poles in the aforementioned positions, a spring biased pulley and cable unit is provided. The unit comprises a pair of cables connected at common ends to one end of an extension spring, the other end of which is connected to the receiving structure framework, and with both cables trained separately through a dual pulley unit also mounted on the framework, and with the other end of one cable connected to one bracket unit for swinging its pole in a horizontal arc due to the condition of the extension spring, and with the other end of the other cable connected to the opposite bracket unit for the same purpose to the opposite bracket unit pole.
In operation, upon one pole being engaged by the craft, that pole will be moved away from the opposite pole with extension of the spring. The action of the spring upon returning to its original condition, however, tends to move that engaged pole, and thus the engaged bow of the craft in the opposite direction and toward the unengaged pole. As that occurs, the craft sequentially engages the other pole, again expanding the spring with the normal reaction of the spring tending to move the other pole against the craft and tending to force the craft back toward the center of the receiving structure opening, thus effecting a wedging action against the craft by the poles due to the action and counter-action of the spring and the cables, to eventually center the craft along the longitudinal axis of the receiving structure.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved pleasure craft load guide docking system and method docking the craft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a load guide system which forms a movable wedge between and behind an opening to a craft receiving structure for automatically centering the craft by an alternating pivoting action of the system within the structure as the boat moves inwardly of the structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a load guide system for use with any type of boat hoist, dock, slip or boat trailer utilizing an opening in the rear defined by a pair of laterally spaced stationary members as part of a receiving structure framework.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved load guide system consisting primarily of a pair of laterally spaced, pivotally mounted, upright poles disposed within and centrally-of the receiving structure, each pole adapted to be engaged by the craft, either in unison or sequentially, and a spring biasing unit operable to bias the poles toward the longitudinal center of the structure into which the craft is moving.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the provision for accommodating various sized pleasure craft.
Still another object is to provide a load guide system that allows an individual to easily dock his/her pleasure craft during windy and rough sea conditions.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.